The Heroine of Auora
by Craest Spell
Summary: Of all their missions in the past, this ranked to be one of the most far-fetched than any other. Most of the time, problems would occur somewhere in Japan or in Demon World. Now their adventures take them someplace none of them ever expected to go. Along with a few interesting bumps and mishaps on the way because of one rather short vigilante and a world they never knew existed.
1. Oddballs Attract

**Hey yo people out there! This is Craest Spell coming to you live for the first time from SIN CITY! And no not SIM City. If there was a reality I would go to that only exists behind a television screen would be Fairy Tail. But that's not what we're here to talk about. Here is an original (I hope at least) story from yours truly about two worlds (Or four if we're being technical) colliding where the threat of war causes problems of all kinds that brings two different sets of heroes to come together as each side learn new lessons that had been long forgotten, or never expected to learn at all.**

**This story also comes with an interesting personal twist: It's an alternate sequel my book which is still as of yet to be completed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own them in reality, but they are one of the best group of friends I have in this universe.**

NOTE: The beginning takes place in America but the school setting is similar to that of Japan's but no hallway windows.

Warning: Rated T mostly for blood.

**The flippin computer wouldn't get the title right so I have to tell you here it's called 'The Hero/ine of Auora' BIG DIFFERENCE.**

**AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

"This sucks." Yusuke slings his backpack over his shoulder as he lets out a loud yawn, rubbing his drowsy brown eyes with the back of his hand. He and the rest of the gang (except for a certain fire demon) were well on their way to their new high school. Half of which was still coming down from major jet lag after arriving not too many hours ago. None of the boys got the luxury of a few hours sleep unfortunately.

"I can't believe I let that toddler talked me into 'volunteering' to go to America just because they couldn't track down a few scumbags!" their leader rants, stifling another yawn.

"You're telling me?" said Kuwabara, "They force us into an early retirement and now they need us again? Don't they have other people like us here to do these missions?" Its not that he didn't mind. Meeting cute foreign girls, cleaning bad demons off the streets wherever he went, and showing off to said girls with his awesome skills and personality (pul-leaze); why wouldn't he want to be here? It was _how_ he got there lies the problem. Upon arrival, Kuwabara had kissed the ground for over an hour once his feet was back on solid ground, drawing a few concerned eyes his way...and his teammates to distant themselves from such attention, until he picked himself off the ground.

He's hated heights ever since his battles against Rinku and Shishiwakamaru. The phobia hadn't kicked in until much later, and Yusuke hadn't spared the poor guy.

That is if you can call screaming 'THE PLANE'S GOIN' DOWN!' at the top of his lungs when the victim was (finally) fast asleep. Many shot disapproving looks that went by unnoticed because he was laughing too darn hard when his fear-stricken friend bolted from his seat and practically put himself in a coma hitting his head so hard, the breathing masks popped out of their cabinet.

"I'm sure the situation must have been dire if they had to enlist our help." Kurama offers, his sight trailing among the trees. He knew Hiei was not far off, tailing from a safe distance hidden in the shadows. It was impossible to convince the short demon to attend knowing the vicinity crowded with his least favorite creatures roaming about. He saw no need to surround himself with 'mindless humans' as he stated but agreed to stay close when needed.

"I wonder if the American girls here are cute?" Kuwabara's comment resulted to a smack upside the head. "Hey!" he cradled his abused skull before shooting a nasty but pitiful glare at his best friend. This trip was going to be a long one.

* * *

**_'No matter where you are I know where to find you, and I'm coming for you.'_**

_The dark presence invaded the safe haven of my mind with no care to my privacy. But privacy was the least of my problems when that voice seeped into every crevice of dreaming thoughts like a miasma poisoning everything that made me sane. A deep blackness curling back into existence that had long been banished into the endless void. An ominous threat the worlds had no chance at fighting against. I knew it had to be impossible, but... _

"_Midnight! We've got trouble!"_

_I bolt up in alarm from my dream and gave all my attention to the huffing informer. I've haven't seen someone this frightened for a long time since-. "What is it?" I ask calmly, but inside I was anxious ever since I heard that ominous voice. It just couldn't be._

"_It's...about..._him._" I didn't need to ask who he was referring to and slowly stood to face him, fists clenched shakily by my sides. This did not spell good news._

"_What happened?" my voice steadied, nerves static alight and growing with compressed fear steadily rising. _

_The poor boy gulped like he was swallowing a hefty pill and sputtered out, "He's...escaped."_

_For a universal second I froze, unable to comprehend the news until it finally sunk in completely. I close my eyes and sighed shakily. "Take me to the headmaster."_

_The page bowed in understanding and quickly led me to the headmaster's quarters without wasting another second. When we arrived at the wide, mahogany, double doors, he stepped back, excusing himself and ran off to finish the rest of his duties. I didn't bother to knock and stepped right into the private sanctuary._

"_Is it true?" I shot right off the bat not giving the person in the room a chance to ask what business I had here._

_A woman, tall yet fitting for her age and figure, peered up from her documents and addressed me with a brief look before removing herself from her desk of endless complaints and proposals and stood before me. A sour look on her elegant face was all I needed._

_"Oh no." my face paled white. "You mean to say he really did-?"_

_She nods grimly and runs a hand through her auburn tresses with distress in every nerve. "We don't know how he managed to escape but for reasons we can't understand, we can't seem to track him." her tired body leaned back on her desk, wishing it would relieve some stress. She did not succeed._

_"But you did locate a general area of his whereabouts before he went off the radar, right?" I jumped at her. Every second was vital and finding_ him_ was of utmost importance. The damage he could do alone was unthinkable. But if he were to round up more power and his former army at his command... "Where is it?"  
_

_No sooner had she relayed the information did I flash out faster than lightning to call up a friend and to confront my old enemy._

**_Some time later..._**

_I made my first mistake._

**He was expecting me to come.**

'Dang it.'

_When we arrived post haste to the Catacomb Caverns, a massive cave structure that lead to endless routes with more forks than an antique fork museum, he was nowhere in sight, and my one-man team and I had come completely unprepared to what we were about to face._

___Prior to his last trace, he had a small elite unit planted _exactly___ where he was suppose to be. In other words: it was an ambush._

_And that's where I made my second mistake. I had half expected a weakened old man with half his physical strength to carry him, hobbling around with a cloak to conceal his whereabouts with the knowledge of destructive power and an unstable mind for conquest. How. Wrong. I. Was._

_Instead I am confronted with high level demons, a.k.a. his Demon Generals, that served under his wing in the past. We were outnumbered 10 to 1 and there wasn't a single strand of intelligent of life within a hundred klicks._

_I raise my hands in ready position, my expression firm and fearless. "Where is your master?"_

_But none of them were very articulate as I remembered and only spoke in guttural grunts unless_ he_ had cast the spell to allow them that privilege. Either that or they didn't feel very up for conversation. They charged without warning and with such vigor as if we were the first potential meal they've seen in ages. But the bigger problem was they were mainly attacking me. My partner did he best to help defend me, but the demon pack was stronger than he could handle alone __and we were forced to retreat deeper into the cave to regroup and formulate a plan._

_I was running out of breath but still functioning although I couldn't say the same for my companion, Luke. He hunched over, gasping for breath with his hands on his knees. But even then, he has the squints a tired wink at my worrying face. "Don't worry. Just need to catch my breath." he pants. "But jeez! I knew you were popular with_ his_ demons__ but never to this extreme."_

That_ got me thinking. During their attacks, their motive didn't really feel like they aimed to kill, but more intent to-_

_'Of course! Why didn't I see it!' My forehead met the palm of my hand and paid no heed to my friend's bewilderment at my supposed frustration at our current predicament._

_ I could sense one of the demon's heavy presence closing in; They certainly were searching high and low for us. I lift a __mental barrier around the two of us, cloaking our presences momentarily until the unsettling feeling passed and made sure they were gone. Though it won't be long until one of them catches on and discovers us. My __companion shudders from the near miss and says,"We can't keep this up. They won't stop until we're caught."_

_I nod in agreement, rapidly thinking of the only logical solution that would give the worlds a chance. My resolve was set. "Then I'll go back home." he looks at me sharply and I quickly explained. "Listen, they're not after the both of us...just me. I know it's just a theory, but it's me he wants. He knew I would come after him hastily if I found out where he was, and he was right. But if I were to leave, he'll turn his attention away from here and everyone will be safe. It's the only way." I wish there was another alternative but we were running out of options to go on. My associate apparently shares my thoughts as well._

"_You can't!" he breathes his rejections at the idea. I could see the faint minuscule light reflect off his forest highlights when he moved. "He can still track you down. What if they come after you? And what of the civilians? You know he won't hesitate to kill them. They can't defend themselves like you." he strains, his whispers as serious as he could muster under hush tones._

_I have thought of that already and frankly it's the path I least want to take but with the best chance to play for time and preparation. I pat the worried boy's shoulder reassuringly which had little effect since my own fears wouldn't leave me either, but I held on strong for his sake and flashed a cocky smirk. "I've got it covered so don't worry about it. Take care of things around here alright? Do whatever you have to do to find that creep. But first," I hand him something and he stares at it quizzically. "I need you to deliver this to the headmaster as fast as you can."_

"_But-" he started when recognized the object but I interrupted with an open hand. _

_"She'll know what to do with it." he looks at me with sad eyes but nod in understanding and pocketed the package. "And here," I remove one of the silver beads from one of my necklaces and brought it up to his eyes. __"As soon as I'm gone. Get. Yourself. Out. You have to find him no matter what or we're all in big trouble." I couldn't express enough how urgent it was but luckily, I didn't have to._

_Thundering footsteps reached our ears. "There you are!" a brusque voice scraped our eardrums vibrating off the cave walls. We were found._

_He pushed me away after stashing the object in his pocket, his hand gripped the hilt of his sword at his hip, crinkling with burning aura. "Go! I'll hold them off. Go now!"_

_With a sad smile and a parting wave, I delved into my leather pouch in my pocket and grabbed a handful of glowing purple sand, tossing it in the air. The particles hovered in the air for a breathless moment before swirling together, expanding into a wider circle, creating the portal that will lead me home. Back to the Human World._

_Luke rushed to parry an oncoming overhead attack from the demon's wide sword. A harsh clang of metal screaming at each other fighting to best the lesser weapon. He lowers his stance, giving him more ground to fend the demon off bay and looks at me over his shoulder, his determination flaring bright like stars in his cool gray irises. No words needed to be said for it was obvious what must be done, no matter how much I wanted to fight. I took a quick deep breath, breathing in the magical air for what could be the last time. _

"_Goodbye and good luck." I say in a fleeting whisper and leaped through the violet vortex. A few seconds what felt like ages past as I traveled through the dimensional tunnel before my feet instantly touched down on familiar black asphalt in front of a two story house with two cars parked on the driveway. Hoping to see one more glimpse in time, I look behind me to witness the last speck of the doorway disappear into nothingness, leaving a small void of pain and regret in my heart. I push the uneasy feeling aside knowing it would do no one any good from this point on._

_'_He'll make it out of there. I know he will._' I thought encouragingly and parried my worries by concentrating on the sweet nostalgic scent of wood smoke that graced my senses as silent tears welled up in my eyes. And then I realized, "I'm home."_

* * *

Let me make this as blunt as possible so you people don't get confused later.

I am a witch. If you hadn't figured that out already that it.

Or to put in kinder terms, a Wiccan, if you will. So my circumstances might come off as confusing at first. And no, I'm not one of those Convent witches you hear about dancing naked in the middle of the forests in broad daylight asking guidance from a Goddess to see into the heart of nature itself. No. I mean a real full-fledged, not-so-wannabe, no-nonsense hocus pocus, modern witch. And just so you know, us magic folk don't take too kindly to all the stereo type they do to label us (or maybe it's just me). I mean, come on! Green skin? Hideous warts? Fringy Hair? Where is the justice! Don't people usually go to court for this kind of thing? Of course, judgment about the idea of a witch (who many believe don't exist) complaining of the injustice branded on her/his kind may seem a little overly extenuating.

Needless to say, despite my human heritage, I am (very much) _out _of this world. No joke. Or at least a _long_ time ago I was. I wasn't exactly given the memo about our _forced immigration_ and due to some unfortunate accident I could not remember–or shouldn't be humanely possible in this time–my whole memory of my past went along with it. It's complicated. You'll see what I mean later.

So back to reality...

* * *

A whole month has passed since my return and lets just say it couldn't be any more exhausting. From day one, I'm up all night because of my new job (and at 16 too...) with little sleep to drive my day for the next morning. Many obstacles constantly get in the way of my work, so I barely scrape by half the time. Other than that, it was the same as it was before I 'disappeared' a few years back; No spells, no mythical creatures, no strange artifacts, and most important of all...no magic; During school at least anyway. Nothing new there.

Despite my lack of attendance, it wasn't difficult to get back into the system once they agreed–with a little help from my dad who happens to be part of the Board of my school–to give me an entrance exam of sorts. I'm happy to say I passed with flying colors and my folks couldn't be happier. So here I was back in school playing off the beginning of 10th grade, wandering in my gloomy little world worrying about everyone back in Auora and couldn't help but think of all the horrible possibilities.

_Did he get the package to her? Are the others alright? Will I ever get back again? How long will this madness last?_ My head was spinning with too many unanswered questions and had to force myself to take deep breaths before I calmed down. My life was anything but normal for which I couldn't be happier for not living a completely boring, mundane life as everyone else in the world.

I was so busy mulling over things I had no control over that I hardly perceived the annoying screech of squealing excitement erupting from the girls of the class. The shrill of their high pitch excitement made me flinch, breaking my train of thought and I glance to see what all the commotion was about. The cause of which was a few boys I have never seen before in my entire life standing at the front of the room. They had all but my undivided attention.

I picked the loose earwax out of my ears in annoyance._ 'What's with all the shrieking? What the...? Hello.'_ I got a closer look at them but then I reeled back when I discovered something...strange. Or more specifically, _saw_, something strange.

You see, for those who don't know, everyone in the world has an aura (whoop-dee-do). And for normal people, they have clear auras. Almost as transparent like crystal. They're classified as plain, ordinary human–no supernatural abilities whatsoever.

But as I focused on them, I detected _completely_ _different_ colored auras lighting off these guys. It was bright, powerful, and clearly _visible _without effort to confirm the event. And that is _not_ normal by any standard unless you're a spiritual psychic or something_ more_. Its like someone flipped a switch and party light bulbs fused inside their skin started glowing.

My curiosity spiked and for the first time, I was giving a guy–three no less–a second look.

To the left was a boy dressed in a weird green jumpsuit. His black hair was slicked back with the help of lots and lots of hair gel. For all I know he dumped the whole bottle to make it gleam under all that goo. Oddly enough, he had the same brownie eyes like mine to match that face of his and a bodily aura (not the one I mentioned earlier) that could not be mistaken as _'So I'm a delinquent. Got a problem with that?'_.

In definition: A prideful bad boy. His energy print flared an intense cobalt off his person and had no doubt in my mind he was a force to be reckon with, act or no act. He looked normal enough so I couldn't complain...if it weren't for the subtle change in his genetics only I can sense out of everyone (save for the new comers if they knew that is). There was a deep red laced into the blue making him different from what the average human psychic would have. It struck me as odd but paid no mind to the details and rushed to the next subject.

The boy next to him was a few inches taller with flowing rose-colored hair landing at the middle of his back like mine with luscious easy-going eyes as green as leaves. For a guy, magenta looked good on him. Not that I hold any interest at all. But I guess any man who look like they belong on the cover of a fashion magazine would look deviously handsome no matter what they wore. Again, not that I care.

Aside from that note, he, too, carried a strange energy, but it didn't feel like the greaser's to be human. It was more potent and intense. And...aggressive? Hm. A gentle but ruthless violet aura caressed his body much like his outward appearance seemed to me; Beautiful as a vibrant rose...but dangerous as poison like the thorns it carries, ready to lash out when threatened.

And finally, the man to the far right resembled a less-than-handsome version of an Elvis Presley wannabe with bright orange hair that could rival second to Ichigo from Bleach. He happened to be the tallest of the group-and everyone else in the school for that matter. I mean he was over six feet tall and from the looks of it I don't think he's the type to use steroids. Unlike the other two, his aura read human through and through to the very last drop with immense amount of energy similar to his buddies, but unlike my fellow classmates, his aura flares a vivid aquamarine. Stronger and much more experienced than any human I've known or come across.

But my already low impression of him dimmed even further when his roving eyes scanned the room, drool dripping and eyes groveling at all the girls in the class (save for me I hope).

I know I should be worried, but honestly I was too tired at the time to care whether they were demons, aliens, or secret agents sent to take me back to Area 51 to use me as a weapon. Again. (Don't ask.), or whatever. There's enough weirdness walking around this school everyday alone including myself as it was for it to faze me.

The door swings open and my English teacher, a chubby man with more over the belt than all the cheer in his being to be accounted for, Mr. Hellenga, walks up beside them, all smiles as usual.

"Class," he begins, "I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer students. They've come all the way from Japan so treat them with respect like you would any other." announced the teacher, gesturing to the newbies.

_Great. Just what we need, more boys._ I grumble inwardly, resting my forehead on my desk for a second. Soon my despair/interest flitted away like dust in the wind and switched most of my attention to more common events outside the room. I shift my head to the side, so my cheek laid on the cool surface with a clear view of the outside. The things I saw came as followed: The shapeless clouds passing, few birds were singing, a boy in black imperceptible to the human eye hidden in the trees...

...Wait what?

I blinked when I caught a glimpse of an impossible pair of dark red eyes deep in the shadows of the leaves before they disappeared in a blur, leaving me speechless and suspicious. My brows furrowed in confusion.

_Now what could that be?_ Had it been anyone else they'd think it was a ghost or something but I've seen stranger things (like those in front of me) so I wrote it off as unimportant and concentrated back on my final evaluation of the three to take my mind off it.

There was definitely something abnormal about those guys. They didn't seem normal at all, but then again, why would it matter to me? It's not like it has anything to do with me...right? Just then, a foreboding itch crept into my guts, sending shivers all over my nerves. Oh great.

_'Why do I get a bad feeling all of a sudden?'_ I run my fingers through my hair, heaving a sigh and shut my eyes. Now I'm sure as sure something weird was coming my way.

Many of the girls chattered among themselves, most likely gossiping about the new pretty boy; They just love foreigners. Especially the cute ones. It keeps the annoying divas entertained with something new and exotic. Not that I share the same thoughts as the rest of them of course. Believe me. I'd rather watch paint dry than harbor such mushy disgusting thoughts. The only thing interesting about them was their unusual energies, timing, and origin.

_'So the guys are from Japan huh? Interesting. It's about time more Asians came to this school.' _As it so happens, I was the only Asian kid in the whole freakin' grade which sort of sucked but didn't really bother me as much.

Aren't I the lucky one.

I barely caught their names as they introduced themselves. The greaser was Yusuke Urameshi, Elvis Presley was Kazuma Kuwabara, and pretty boy with red locks was Shuichi Minamino. Not that I cared to remember.

Shuichi greets everyone with a heart melting smile that had all the girls drooling at their feet, adding a slight bow to the class on behalf of the group. "A pleasure to meet you all. I do hope we get along just fine." This little action received starry eyes and drooling imbeciles from anyone with an inch of affection for the man. Mr. Hellenga rubbed his nearly bald head as he looked at the sheets with confusion. "Huh. It says here there should be one more of you guys."

Molten locks regarded the teacher after his brief speech. "Hiei may not be coming today. Most of us are still recovering from our flight."

I groaned again. _You mean there's another one? _Something tells me those eyes I saw was _not_ a coincidence.

"I see. Well at any rate your seats are all in the back row." the teach gestured to the four empty seats that just so happen to be behind my row. The three made their way to their desks, leaving the one behind me empty collecting dust. As expected, being the not-so-modest American-born teens they were, the girls blew kisses, threw a few winks, and/or squeezed a couple flirty whispers Shuichi's way. He gently returns them with a sparkling friendly smile of brimming radiance to that of a diamond; A million dollar smile that could win a beauty pageant hands down had he been born as a female.

Due to the cruel effect, girls blushed crimson left and right and most of them faced forward eyes on their laps, too nervous to glance at the beautiful creation that stepped into their dull school lives. Some were still brave enough to welcome him with a wave and greetings of their own, much to his ugly friend's distaste of him hogging all the ladies' attention. Lame doesn't cover half of how I saw it all, save for their embarrassed faces. What a riot! But at least he gone done a good job taming the beasts. That I will acknowledge him for.

"Now," The thinning heavy man claps his hands and rubs them together. "Before we begin, is there anyone who will be willing enough to show these gents around?" All at once, more than half the class jumped out of their seats waving their hands in the air hoping to be picked. All of them female. Duh.

I roll my eyes, fixing my glasses back in place atop the bridge of my nose. _'Drama Queens.'_ I sigh in thought. Mr. Hellenga wandered up and down the aisles until he came upon me.

And I did NOT like the look he was making.

He grinned innocently. "Kat, would you like be their tour guide for the day?" he asked, clearly picking on me aside from all the other takers. Every willing participant glared mercilessly which never had an effect on me whatsoever.

I glance at the man from the corner of my eye, not amused at his personal joke. "Pass." I breathe and backed into my inner thoughts outside the classroom window.

"Hm. I see." said the cheery cheeked old man, sighing in disappoint. "Anyone else? What about you gentlemen?" In the end, one of the guys volunteered to the girls' despair. If that boy doesn't have a girlfriend, good luck finding one now. As soon as I almost completed tuning out the noise, a small tap on my shoulder brought me back and I shuddered from the touch. The finger that tapped me belonged to the Beauty King himself. This can't be good.

Immediately I was wary. He had this whole good boy outlook about him everyone would die to know and that only made him more suspicious to me than anything else. No nice guy is an exception in my book until I consider them trustworthy. After all, you can never know one's true skin until it smacks ya right in the kisser (not literal hopefully).

"Excuse me." he greets. I tip my head in subtle greeting myself and respectfully look him in the eye. (Hey, I may not like him but it doesn't mean I have to be rude on the spot!...unless I have to of course.) "I don't mean to disturb you, but I believe you dropped this." he holds up a blue mechanical pencil in front of me. It really was mine so I casually plucked it from his (somewhat feminine) fingers.

Over to the side, I could almost imagine flames of the Underworld burning in the background. All thanks to the jealous passion of his new fan club that fuels it. Of course I ignored their bothersome stares and sigh out of pity for myself. Why me.

"Thanks I guess." I mumble impassively, placing the utensil back on the desk. Shuichi raises an eyebrow but let it slide back down as he smiled, facing his attention back to the lecture.

After that little transaction, class went on without a hitch. Most of the time, Shuichi would answer the questions, much to everyone else's relief, but would leave a few openings to give everyone a fair chance. Not that anyone here ever raised their hand besides me. So now there were two brainiacs running for the teacher's favor.

The school bell rang and soup was on. Everyone rushed to the cafeteria to get some grub while I lagged behind to gather all of my things. I don't know why but I always take forever when it comes to getting my stuff. When I turned to leave through the door at the front of the classroom (just felt like it) I noticed the new guys hadn't left yet.

_Huh...?_ Regardless of my curiosity, I paid it no mind and gone out the door. I was about to pass the back door of the classroom when I heard them talking and instantly stopped in my tracks.

"We should get this over while it's still broad daylight." The voice belonged to Yusuke.

"No," That time was Shuichi. "We don't want to cause suspicion with our absence when it's only the first day. Our time here may not be as short as you hope."

"Yeah right. You just don't want to ruin your perfect record even though binky breath changed it so it says you dropped a grade just so we could be in the same class. It's not like we'll stuck here long anyway." Yusuke retorted.

_Skip school? Dropped a grade but didn't? Not long? What do they mean?_

Brows screwed together at the middle. My first thought was that there wasn't anything worse in school than ditchers and bullies, and they were some of the types of people I wasn't very fond of. However, my second thought towered my first as it suddenly became unimportant.

What did they mean by staying for a while? They just transferred all the way from Japan and they weren't staying? Or maybe they're moving to another school? But why would they do that? And why would he need to be held back a year if he supposedly has a perfect permanent record? Could it be he doesn't care about making the grade and wants to stay with his friends? No, his words earlier disproved that theory. But what could it be then?

_Argh!_ My head burned with so many possible answers that new questions would arise and lead my imaginative thoughts to new mazes filled with dead ends and multiple forks in the road. I was no where near locating the exit and therefore had no definite answer.

"I insist we stay for today. Wait..." he suddenly paused and I held my breath in an instant. Maybe it's time I made my leave before-

"Hey, where you going Hi-" The door opens with a bang making me all but jump out of my skin, revealing a very familiar pair of eyes glaring at me dead in the eye with dark intimidation that hit me as a, 'DEATH COME TO ALL WHO DON'T MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS' kind of look.

Out of all thoughts that could have come to me, there was one that topped all the rest: _Good gosh. Vegeta's twin is out to kill me._

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT IS A FIRST FOR ME SO LIGHTEN UP ON THE REVIEWS IF YOU WILL. THOUGH I HAVE MENTIONED IT BEFORE I WILL REPEAT IT AGAIN. TO ADD TO THIS TWISTED STORY: I'VE CREATED THIS INTO AN ALTERNATE SEQUEL OF A BOOK I AM CURRENTLY WRITING CALLED '**_**Magical Story'****_ ABOUT A TEENAGE GIRL WHO'S LIVED A NORMAL LIFE BUT SPENDS IT MOST IN THE CLOUDS OF HER IMAGINATION. WHEN SHE LOOKED UP TO THE SKY THAT ONE SUNNY MORNING, SHE KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT HER, DIFFERENT THAN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD. AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IN INDIVIDUAL SENSE. SHE GREW FASCINATED ABOUT MAGIC AND EVEN WRITTEN A STORY ABOUT HERSELF BEING PULLED INTO ANOTHER WORLD SHE NEVER KNEW EVER EXISTED FULL OF MAGIC AND YADDA YADDA YADDA._**

_**I HAVE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WHILE YOU'RE THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY APPRECIATED, I DON'T TAKE TO KINDLY TO HARSH CRITICISM. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THIS STORY INTERESTING FOR ALL YOU READERS OUT THERE BUT TRY TO KEEP THE SCATHING BITES TO A MINIMUM (OR NONE IF YOU CAN HELP IT) AND REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE.**_

_**OH AND ONE MORE THING...**_

_**THIS STORY IS STILL IN THE MAKING AND HOPEFULLY WILL SERVE AS INSPIRATION TO PULL OUT A PROPER PLOT FOR MY ORIGINAL BOOK. SO IN OTHER WORDS, I'M ALLOWING YOU TO STREAM IN YOUR OWN IDEAS ABOUT HOW THIS STORY WILL LEAD. OF COURSE IT IS UP TO ME WHAT TO PUT DOWN BUT I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.**_


	2. By a Close Shave

_**If you are still reading this fanfic then I call this this a great success. And even better, I got my first review. It may not seem much but it feels great knowing someone is actually reading it and wants to say something about it. So thanks. I also want to apologize for the lack of detail near the beginning. I really wanted to get this up on the site before I ended up chickening out so I slapped on some vague dialogue to move it along. **_

_**I promise I'll try to make it sound more clear and easily understandable about what's going on but don't expect a quick update within the week. I'd like to repeat this my first time doing this and hope you take that into consideration as you're reading this. Also I plan to make each chapter at least a 1,000 words each so I can be able to stretch this out. Sorry. So once again...**_

_**Here is an original (I hope at least) story from yours truly about two worlds (Or four if we're being technical) colliding where the threat of war causes problems of all kinds that brings two different sets of heroes to come together as each side learn new lessons that had been long forgotten, or never expected to learn at all.**_

_**This story also comes with an interesting personal twist: It's an alternate sequel my book which is still as of yet to be completed.**_

_NOTE: The beginning (not Auora mind you) takes place in America but the school setting is similar to that of Japan's but no hallway windows._

_Warning: Rated T mostly for blood._

_**The flippin computer wouldn't get the title right so I have to tell you here it's called 'The Hero/ine of Auora' BIG DIFFERENCE.**_

_**AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, much less the Yu Yu Hakusho gang as I consider them my good friends.  
**_

* * *

_'So the fourth musketeer arrives.' _Now that I got a closer look, the missing suspect could almost be mistaken for my twin (black clothes from head to toe, about same height, lack of facial expressions most of the time from what I can tell) if it weren't for the obvious differences between us (abnormal red eyes, black hair has some white that grows up and not down, Japanese origin). I reacted the second he showed himself and slapped on an empty face.

"I was just about to get you three." I lean to the side to look over his shoulder at the known attendees, then back to the missing foreigner with disinterest like he didn't just come out of nowhere a second ago. "I take it you must be Hiei? Funny, I didn't hear you come in." I pretended to shrug. "Anyway, I just came to let you guys know," I eased the issue of the sudden appearance aside like it was as simple as passing through and regarded to all of them, jabbing my thumb down the hall. "Your tour guide left without you so I thought I'd point you in the right direction."

_Yeah. Real smooth kid._

To my everlasting misfortune, this guy wasn't easily fooled and narrowed his accusing gaze. My heart leaped nervously when he stepped forward and reflexively took a step back.

"You were listening in on us." It was more statement than question, I noticed. But I was preoccupied with the ominous purple aura focused on his forehead that told me to mind my thoughts. It definitely didn't feel safe to keep an open mind around him with that weird itching sensation pressing at the edge of my brain.

In fact, it didn't feel like he was only one standing there. Another presence that held a pitch black essence was present but deeply hidden like it was stirring right under the surface, prepared to be released.

With the briefest of looks, I follow the invisible thread of the concealed entity to the hand of the foreigner that appears to be wrapped with aged cloth. But why does it feel somewhat familiar? If I had more time and wasn't currently being examined like some single-cell organism swimming in a Petri dish under a microscope, I would've figured it out ASAP. Too bad I had to settle for a speedy evaluation here and now.

_Sooo,_ not only does he have an unusual aura–a striking lightning yellow at that–like the rest of his friends but _two_ others as well. Interesting.

_'What is he talking about? All I heard was mumbling.'_ At least that was my surface thought, but subconsciously, I knew exactly what he meant. I tip my head to the side, feigning confusion and innocence with expert ease.

"First off, I don't like to eavesdrop. Second, you can barely hear a thing through these doors–they're practically sound-proof." I tap the hard wood as if to prove my point. "I didn't want to butt in on your conversation, so I waited. Anyway, cafeteria is down the hall to the left just to let you know."

I turn tail before he or any of the others could say a word and walked away casually. Or at least as casual as possible with my heart hammering in my ribcage after that unnerving experience. An icy chill still roamed my back until I entered the girls restroom when it finally released its freezing grip.

Technically I didn't lie about the door. I'm not one to fib unless it was completely necessary for whatever the case. And I don't know about you people out there, but I say saving my rear end from being fried by Mr. Recessive Trait here is valid enough reason.

_Phew_. I shook my head to shake off any excess creepy crawlies clinging under my skin and took a deep breath, staring at my now pale reflection. Hiei's appearance had me curious.

How in the world can he bare those intimidating eyes?

_Most Likely: They're contacts._

I thought hair was suppose to grow down, not reach for the sky.

_Answer: Lots of hairspray._ (Or lives his world upside down like his smile and personality.)

Those white strands don't look normal either...

_Solution: Precision with hair dye or due to lots of stress_

"DANG IT ALL!" I claw my head furiously bordering on smashing my head repeatedly against the bathroom mirror trying to figure out...I don't know, something that can't be easily written off like fake eye colors or hair products. Then it hit me; There was something. The very subtle aura he emitted under his bandanna was somewhat the same as Shuichi's but a little more...evil I think? _Pure_ sounded more like it, but I couldn't be too sure...and it didn't feel like_ his_ exactly. And we can't forget about that bandaged arm of his–I swear I was hearing mental growls in its direction.

But more importantly, I knew for sure the oddball gang was here for a certain reason and apparently not for international educational purposes - Yusuke didn't exactly strike me as the academic type in the least when I analyzed him. I couldn't call any of them Auora material plus they didn't seem to find anything of significance about me when they spoke to me so we can rule out their being here because of me. Maybe.

But even so, now I know it was probably best to avoid them as much as possible for my own safety.

With a decisive nod and new resolve, I exit the bathroom and march confidently to the cafeteria. Boy, how long _that_ was going to last.

* * *

**_Congratulations! You reached the end of this chapter! I do hope you've enjoyed it and will continue coming back for every chapter._**

**_PLOT IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED!_**

**_Review at your own risk. (Translation: Naysayers will be burned and banished to the Abyss where they'll never see the light of day or their beloved ever again.) ;) THANK YOU! UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**


	3. Nothing like a Cup of Tea and Biscuits

_**Here is an original (I hope at least) story from yours truly about two worlds (Or four if we're being technical) colliding where the threat of war causes problems of all kinds that brings two different sets of heroes to come together as each side learn new lessons that had been long forgotten, or never expected to learn at all.**_

_**This story also comes with an interesting personal twist: It's an alternate sequel my book which is still as of yet to be completed.**_

_NOTE: The beginning (not Auora mind you) takes place in America but the school setting is similar to that of Japan's but no hallway windows._

_Warning: Rated T mostly for blood._

_**The flippin computer wouldn't get the title right so I have to tell you here it's called 'The Hero/ine of Auora' BIG DIFFERENCE.**_

_**AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

* * *

The courtyard tables bustled with the usual chatter in their ridiculous categorized tables by Pop. Standard (i.e. coolness level, race, and/or flourishing subject such as sports, music, etc etc.) set up by who-gives-a-care and reeked like last week's mystery meat (Bad day to have been caught in that food fight and the place has never smelled the same since). I never understood why teens followed the system they themselves created when no one benefited from it anyway. Sure maybe to boost their _already_ inflated ego (jocks, cheerleaders) or to know who the easiest victims were (ditto), but what will that do for you later?

I shake my head to and fro as I try to understand how I was able to get through everyday witnessing such a pointless game and searched for my real targets.

My best friends-or should I say my only friends-Nova and Adriana, usually eat outside and had saved me a seat by their table and I took my rightful place beside them. All three of us were in different homerooms so we don't get to see each other much apart outside of school. If it were anyone other than us, they would think us an odd group. And an oddity we were. Nova was actually a very popular girl ever since middle or even elementary school. Boys flocked to her feet by the dozens and she took them all in. Mind you, back then the relationship she held with all of them were closer than friends but less than lovers. Eventually she had to let them all go and was soon introduced to the real concept of dating. And no, she isn't one of _those_ kinds girls either. Sure they go for her 'looks' and all but she was also fun to hang out with and they would be close as if they had once been best buds until things took a turn for the heart.

Adriana on the other hand was a wild one. She was known as crazy and psychotic so not many wanted to be her friend. I was probably the first one she became friends with on the spot when we met. We were both lone wolves in the cruel world known as middle school and swiftly became buddies after that to this very day.

"So," drawled Adriana, flashing a nosy smile my way. "Heard you got the foreign exchange students. What can you tell us about the new guys in your class? Any of them cute?" her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

The three of us spy them sitting a few tables over, surrounded by girls flaunting themselves like cats in heat (I'll give you three tries to guess what kind they were). Their idiocy was too astounding for the average human mind to comprehend, judging them with disapproving looks of our own (well mostly me). Just when I thought the paparazzi event wouldn't end, I flinched as Hiei's patience snapped and he came crashing down on them like they were the scum under his boots. I roll my eyes and skillfully hid a smirk as I watch the newly assembled fan club flee with mascara staining their cheeks and boatloads of sobbing with a dash of lethal breakouts.

_'Hey it was bound to happen.'_ I take a satisfied bite of my pizza. Soon the crowds were cleared and all that was left was the superstars themselves. Well, most of them were anyways.

"Not much." I finally replied to her, but they seem to have forgotten the question when their new interests came into full view for them to grovel from afar and babbled on about nonsense relating to them. Oi.

"I never thought a guy like that could look so hot!" Adriana eyes the red head hungrily as though wanting to get a piece herself. I roll my eyes at the lovestruck girl. "What happened to the whole 'Gingers have no souls' motto after you little relationship with...Josh was it?" I tried to remember the freckle infested boy and recalled only one but it was enough.

Ah, the sweet memories I had. The last time I met him was at a pool party at her backyard. That was the only time I was glad to have ever met her boyfriend after I had a little fun chasing him around with a pool stick to create a living scarecrow in swim trunks out of him. Or as another alternative game I like to call: 'Pin the Pool Stick on the Ginger'. It was her birthday after all and I had to get her a present. He never stood a chance.

"Yes, but that was before Shuichi came to town." The short haired brunette grins cheekily before looking back at them, then frowns. "You know, the guy in black kinda reminds me of you Kathy, but in a good way," was that a sweat drop on her forehead? "He's doesn't look half bad either." her frown flipped upside down when she said that last bit. "Then again that Yusuke character resembles you a lot more when you look at it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing even though I thought some of the same things she just said earlier. I lift a finger at the girl. "One, I don't see how him being like my twin is a good thing. Second, don't bunch me up with the wannabe delinquent like he is related to me. And three, you honestly think they're cute?" I deadpanned, raised a brow, and drank a sip of my milk. Both of them gawked, mostly from Adriana, shocked by my own words. Even I'm surprised Nova holds some interests in the matter. She didn't strike me to have a thing for foreigners.

"How could you say that?" Adriana gasps, horrified as if I announced I was a man (ha, I wish). You'd think they knew me better.

"What?" I growled slightly irritated, not quite getting what they were saying. They were okay but not to a point where I would dub them 'drop dead' gorgeous. As if I would ever in my life bestow that title to anyone. Not even if my life depended on it.

"Dude, you say that with every guy you see." Nova barked lazily and Adree was swift to agree. "I know about your whole history with men but these guys are like movie stars. Don't you see it? If you keep this up you'll end up an old maid. When are you going to find someone that will make you happy?" The very thought sent actual shivers down my spine.

There was no point to liking and dating guys unless you just love heartbreaks, broken promises, and comfort food that will land in your hips and thighs. And before you ask, no I have not dated any man so long as I have my dignity living in this male dominated world.

Truth be told, there was a time when I didn't really hate boys and truly waited for my prince charming once upon a time. But that dream shattered as soon as I hit middle school when I came to my life changing realization. Who I thought to be a cool decent guy turned out to be a real monster (Not literally) and the fairy tale illusion my younger self dreamed about burned to ashes. The reality of how boys really are crushed me so hard, all the rich emotion I had as a curious innocent was almost completely destroyed, leaving me an empty shell.

And to top it off they've teased and bullied me so much for so long when I haven't done anything at all. I blocked out all romantic emotions and never liked boys again (save for a few crushed that barely last a year when you know what you were looking for) but I don't hate them (kind of a religious thing). Some were pretty decent but those kinds of moments were rare for me.

Popularity wise, I was ranked 'school loner' at the bottom of the social food chain. I never talked to anyone because there was nothing I could relate with. The only ones that made an exception was Nova, who I knew longer than I can remember, and Adriana, who was the only person to talked me when I wore Naruto gloves to school once.

She was strange girl who, like me, tend to get bullied by the 'Despicables' because of her more or less psychotic but fun personality, but I became best friends with her nonetheless. There were several moments when I could act like I had a heart but that usually happens around my two buds and sometimes at home. I don't like to worry my friends and family too much.

"Forget it. You know I would never go out with a _sleazebag_." I sneered to the two of them as if the word itself was a disease.

"We never said to go out with a sleazebag. Just a boy."

_You gotta be kidding me. _"You know what I mean." I lace my fingers together as a hammock for my chin. "It doesn't matter how many times they say those three accursed words. It means _nothin_g. Even with serious relationships, all it takes is one little mistake. To me, they're all the same and they've done too much damage that can't be fixed."

"How would you know? You've never gone out with anyone in a day of your life!"

I shrug. "Guess that makes me lucky."

My friends pouted, giving up this futile mission and hope for my fated cliché girly happiness. "You watch too many movies you know that?" Nova states as she submerged her crispy fries below the tiny tub of ketchup and plunged it down her pothole.

I nodded. It was also because of movies I was warned ahead of time of what may happen before it was too late. Thank you movie directors.

"_So anyway_," Adriana chimed in, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Did you hear about the strange attack downtown?" Suddenly I was on high alert but remained silent and continued eating like I haven't heard.

"No. What attack?" asked curious little Nova.

As the story goes, she heard from the news about 3 bodies being found in an alleyway by an old abandoned residential area that was set up for reconstruction. They couldn't identify the victims because their bodies were too mangled beyond recognition. "The police thinks it was a gang fight but there were no signs of guns being used and the wounds were too savage for it to be the case. People have been saying only a wild animal the size of a car could have done it but it's just a rumor." A dark look ruptures my face without them noticing. Its too weird.

_'There's no other explanation. I have to go check.' _In a brief glance I saw Yusuke's gang deep in their conversation, my curiosity piqued up considerably but simmered as I remembered my previous engagement.

_'Do I want to know? No, better not.'_ Without wasting another minute, I excused myself and passed the rest of my lunch to my buds, which they gladly accepted and dove right in. No one paid attention to me as I made way to the forest a short jog away from campus. _Or so I thought._

* * *

_****__A/N VERY IMPORTANT!_

_****__I AM VERY PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED SO NOW YOU CAN GET A CLEARER VIEW OF THE EVENTS PRIOR TO MY ESCAPE BACK TO THE LIVING WORLD AND HUMBLY AWAITS YOUR FULL PLEASURE AND SCRUTINY.__****__  
_

_****__PLOT IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! REVIEW TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT BUT DO KEEP THE CRITICISM TO A MINIMUM. I AM QUITE FRAGILE TO RUDENESS. TA TA FOR NOW!_


	4. Peek-a-boo I SAW you

_**Here is an original (I hope at least) story from yours truly about two worlds (Or four if we're being technical) colliding where the threat of war causes problems of all kinds that brings two different sets of heroes to come together as each side learn new lessons that had been long forgotten, or never expected to learn at all.**_

_**This story also comes with an interesting personal twist: It's an alternate sequel my book which is still as of yet to be completed.**_

_NOTE: The beginning (not Auora mind you) takes place in America but the school setting is similar to that of Japan's but no hallway windows._

_Warning: Rated T mostly for blood._

_**The flippin computer wouldn't get the title right so I have to tell you here it's called 'The Hero/ine of Auora' BIG DIFFERENCE.**_

_**AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

* * *

Everyone avoided the woods because of a rumor some kid made (yours truly) about abnormal disappearances. As soon as I was out of sight and more than an ear shot away, I followed a faint dirt trail into the heart of nature's keep, a path no eyes other my than my own can see. A minute passed as I reached the edge of the darker part of the woods where the trees grew closer together, creating a thick umbrella to block out the sun.

A thick, black cover of fog hovered in the air like a heavy cloak of darkness. The strange barrier circled all the way around this place and you wouldn't see any farther than an inch in the dense screen. I was walking through water as my body passed fluidly through the barrier. Everything remained dark in all directions until a light at the end led me out into a sunlit clearing. At the edge of the glade towered a tall ancient cherry blossom tree; Its soft silver painted petals radiating pure magic born and bred here in the heart of this forest. From the deepest root to the highest bud, a strange energy emitted from it that led me to this sacred place a long time ago.

This was my safe haven; A place away from civilization as well as my observation post and training area. I exhaled slowly as I sat at the base of the tree, letting my eyes fall shut to the land outside of my vision. The wind whistles softly in my ear as images of a map of the area Adriana spoke about flashes in my mind like a movie reel and sensed abnormal disturbances in no time flat. Remember those _obstacles_ I was talking about?

_'They chose their next hit already?'_ That was quick.

"It's the same place." I breathe, eyes wide in disbelief. "Why would they go back there?" But without a plausible reason to explain I can only guess because of me. The map vanishes and I lift my arm, checking my watch. There was plenty of time to get back. I rushed back the way I came hoping I won't end up getting a late pass.

* * *

From the corner of your vision, the woman from earlier made haste away from her friends with a dark look in her eyes. The words 'attack' and 'beyond recognition' reached your ears from their conversation but couldn't make out the rest being partially distracted by the two fools' bickering. Without a word, you flashed silently to the rooftop, watching her stride stealthily to her destination. There was something odd about her that got you slightly curious which was almost rare for you since it involved a human. Her dull reaction to your sudden appearance surprised you. Had it been any other human, they would find it suspicious yet she did not see it that way. Her thoughts have proved this as well. As your eyes trailed her movements, she ran off the school campus to a nearby forest as you watched her from your perch.

_'Now why would a human go to such a place? Is she hiding something?_' You thought as she disappeared down a trail which was beyond suspicious at that point. Your Jagan eye that you kept hidden beneath the bandana you wore inspected the area, but found no trace of the girl.

A strange human in a strange place: not a coincidence. As you waited for her presence to be known, you pondered your next course of action. Was this little girl worth looking into or will she deem unfruitful and a complete waste of time? There was no point pursuing a matter that had nothing to do with your current mission, yet your curiosity wouldn't leave you nor would it diminish over time.

And so you came to a worthy decision to play it out until no longer necessary. All thoughts cease when her faint energy reappeared like a flame sparked back into life. You leaped down gracefully before her figure emerged from the shade. When she looked up, she stood there staring at you no differently than you at her. Now for some answers.

* * *

I entered the light from the shade of the canopy only to be confronted by a not so friendly face. Hiei.

I was stunned on the spot but kept my face firm and my emotions in check. No use letting him catch me off guard

"What business do you have in this place?" he questions right off the bat. He glared more intensely than ever before. If I started arguing at him, which I wanted to so badly, it will only make him look into it more. I had to play it safe.

"My friend lost something of hers in the forest and said I was too scared to help her look for it." I held up my empty hands palm up and shrugged. "Couldn't find a thing."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. I had to think fast. My mind raced to think of something until I hatched the perfect idea to get me off the hook. I clasped my hand together in a begging manner with the biggest and most pitiful doggy eyes I could muster.

"Think you can help me look for it?" I fake pleaded, sticking my lower lip out in a pout. I'd be rolling my eyes by now. There's no way he would fall for it so easily.

To my everlasting surprise, my plan actually _worked_ as he stared at me like I was half mad and just scoffed. "Hn. Don't be a fool. As if I would help the likes of you." He turned on his heels and headed toward the school building. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was far away, wiping a dry sweat off my brow then stopped. His insult replayed in my head.

"Humph! Typical heartless." I muttered until realization dawned and got serious.

_'How did he find me here?' _But before I could count any possibilities, another dilemma occurred to me. "Dang it I'm late!"

I made it to class in the nick of time and sunk into my seat in sweet relief. I was getting a bit claustrophobic because of the social group gathered around Shuichi and the other two chatting about what things were like in Japan. Such as if the girls there were as hot as the ones in anime and other stereotypical junk. But I was too busy wondering about 'short stuff' to care.

_'I really hope he didn't suspect anything. Please oh please oh please oh please.'_ I pleaded over and over in my head, crossing my fingers under my desk.

"Is something wrong Kathy?" asked the teacher who somehow sneaked up on me during my panicky mantra.

"U-uh...nothing sir." I stuttered and shoved the thought away. The next thing that came to mind was how Hiei saw me by the forest. If he or anyone else were to find out what I was doing in there–thus exposing my identity and rats this out to the school–it'll mean trouble and a lot more work for me. Its bad enough I have to deal with demon flunkies running rampant through the streets. The last thing I need is interference with the student body or worse, the authorities and the endless chain link that will lead to other people in power. Oh what a horror that will be.

My eyes were closed when all the girls were suddenly having a heavily suppressed shriek-a-thon and I nearly fell out of my seat in surprise.

_'What the...huh?'_ I had to rub my eyes to believe what I was seeing. The inaudible gasps and wide eyes behind me proved it; Hiei came to class. As fast as my deer in headlight trance came and went, I calmed my nerves and looked away. _'What the heck is he doing here?'_

"Ah. Thank you for joining us for class Mr. Jaganshi." says Mr. Hellenga, pausing in mid-writing. "I trust you can find your seat?"

He replied with a short 'Hn' and kept walking, glaring anyone spitless that dare lock eyes on him. My hands were getting clammy as I felt his presence near and stopped right by my desk. My head rested on my hand which in turn was propped up on the desk. My other arm lay lazily on the desktop as I gazed out the window pretending to be oblivious of him. The teacher was still going on about the lecture but Hiei's behavior caught everyone else's attention except for Mr. Hellenga's and my own. Sort of.

The look he was giving me wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows and certainly didn't brighten up my day. There was something about him that told me he knows I'm hiding something and will find out what it is. Not good. I peer at him from the corner of my eye jab my thumb behind me. "Desk's over there." I mumble to him rather bored as always.

His eyes narrowed but he seemed to get the message and sat down without complaint, save for a disgusted scowl and a very discreet 'Hn'.

_'This should be fun.' _I thought sarcastically. I hum the words 'mind lock', sealing my thoughts from prying ears for safe measure. _You never know who could be listening even with these new kids._

"Hey Hiei we thought you didn't want to come to school?" Yusuke comes over and pats his pal on the back. Hiei slaps his arm away and glares hot daggers tipped with biting frost.

"Don't make me regret my decision Detective." he scowled under his breath only loud enough for his friends to hear but I manage to catch it. Kuwabara grumbled as he passed Urameshi 5 bucks and crossed his arms as he slouched in his chair. Yusuke pocketed the cash, triumph dancing across his face.

A smidgen of an eyebrow lifts at the exchange. _'Detective? What's that suppose to mean?' _I knew these questions should remain unanswered if I wanted to keep my identity safe, but a human's curiosity proved difficult to extinguish and plague my thoughts throughout the entire day. And a _long_ one at that.

* * *

**REVIEW!  
**

Sorry about this chappie everyone. I was sick for a while and wasn't able to properly edit this before putting it up. I didn't want to wait too long when it came to updating so I'm gonna try to fix it (along with the others as usual) as I'm writing each chapter and hopefully it will come out as I want it. Even though not many have seen this I'm just happy to be publish this on the web. Keep on reading and I'll see you next next week.

**SO LONG!**


	5. Lunch Group Rendezvous

Hey people I'm back in the flesh and ready to kick up the next chapter of our witchy little friend's new adventure that's still yet to take flight *HINT HINT*. To be honest I'm having trouble shaping up the other chapters so I've been copying and pasting what I've already written down.

Anyway here's a little change in point of view to have a little insight in our favorite group's plans in store.

* * *

_**Here is an original (I hope at least) story from yours truly about two worlds (Or four if we're being technical) colliding where the threat of war causes problems of all kinds that brings two different sets of heroes to come together as each side learn new lessons that had been long forgotten, or never expected to learn at all.**_

_**This story also comes with an interesting personal twist: It's an alternate sequel my book which is still as of yet to be completed.**_

_NOTE: The beginning (not Auora mind you) takes place in America but the school setting is similar to that of Japan's but no hallway windows._

_Warning: Rated T mostly for blood._

_**The flippin computer wouldn't get the title right so I have to tell you here it's called 'The Hero/ine of Auora' BIG DIFFERENCE.**_

_**AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**LET THE STORY BEGIN!_

* * *

**_The Hero/ine of Auora_**

* * *

**_GROUP POV:_**

* * *

**Earlier...**

The whole gang gathered outside at a table at the edge of the courtyard away from others to discuss their plans. However, no matter where they would have gone, the girls still followed.

Their table became crowded as more and more girls gathered around them, mostly for Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

Kuwabara was sulking under the table after he tried to flirt with all the beauties that were throwing themselves at their feet but was rejected rather savagely. His punishment being several slaps to the face and crushed of his family jewels. _Ouch._

Kurama formally addressed them nicely to leave but that only made them crowd in much more. Yusuke wasn't having it any easier between two rather muscular girls that were calling dibs over him and declared a match of tug-of-war with _him_ being the _rope_. Then they came after _Hiei_. After three minutes of unwanted attention and self restraint, Hiei **snapped**.

Suddenly it was as if a horrid beast had broken free out of its cage and voiced a mighty roar that shook the very ground it stood upon, unleashing its bloody murderous wrath. The girl unfortunate enough to be the closest yelped out in pain when her hot man candy held her wrist in a near bone-crunching grip. And when I mean bone-crunching, I mean _bone-crushing._

Hiei smirked cruelly at the pitiful whelp whimpering in pain. "Big mistake."

"S*** Hiei!"

"Hiei!" Kurama stood from his seat, golden eyes flash in warning. "Release her. You don't want to cause any trouble here."

The girl would have kissed him coming to her rescue but paled even further when her sinfully exotic captor merely scoffed.

"Why?" Hiei cocked a twisted grin at riled fox's demand and intentionally ignored the silent threat. "This _is_ what they crave for isn't it? Attention?"

Kurama frowned, but Hiei got the message loud and clear. He had to send his own way of saying the pathetic attempts to arouse him were useless and in vain. He's dealt with too many humans to his liking for one day and wanted it to end.

The fire demon 'Hn'ed before releasing his hostage. The crying, poor girl was cuddled by a small group of her friends before she was led away to be comforted in private.

His blood red eyes raked across the newly scarred beyond all reason of their natural lives. Many involuntarily step away in fear, and he relished it. "If you think that your pitiful display would sway anyone then you're about as intelligent and attractive as lowly pathetic dogs!" he pounded his fist on the table making everyone jump both in fear and/or worry.

The deafening silence hovering over the round table was shattered as the mortified fan girls dispersed in a matter of seconds to avoid anymore conflict. Now the boys were finally alone. Kuwabara came out of his room of shame and humiliation and rejoined them, throwing an angry look at Hiei. "A bit harsh don't you think shrimp?" he glared at the man. "Ladies should be treated with respect you know."

Hiei merely rolled his eyes and said nothing. Urameshi on the other hand...

"Says the guy who got his pride grounded into the dirt like an ugly bug."

Kuwabara points an angry finger at Yusuke. "Shut your lip Urameshi! That's not the issue right now!" He floundered back down on his seat like a pouty child who didn't get his ice cream, suddenly contemplative. "Still. Why is it that all the ladies find you guys attractive but never me?"

Yusuke winced, flexing his sore shoulders. "Oh I don't know. Maybe its because you have a face only a mother could love." that trademark grin of his sprouted upon seeing Kuwabara's expected reaction–face burned red and steam blowing out of his ears–and laughed his heart out.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Keep talking other wise those girls won't think you're so pretty when I'm done with you!" Kuwabara clenched his fist, shooting a killer look at his ex-rival.

A wide cocky grin stretched from ear to ear on Yusuke's face. "Not in heaven or hell will the day come when you beat me."

"Hmm." Kuwabara crossed his arms. "But I have to say though, that was almost too close for comfort. We have to be more careful before someone gets suspicious."

Hiei pulled a leg up on the seat, his arm on his knee. "For once I agree with the fool."

Kuwabara threatened to squish the maggot into a pulp but thought better of it after Hiei threw a frightful stare back.

Yusuke was stretching his arms until he heard his shoulders pop. "Yeah. We're lucky that girl from earlier didn't catch anything we've said or we'd be in hot water."

"Its all your fault Urameshi!" Kuwabara leaned across the table, grabbing him by the collar. "You almost blew it! As much as I hate to say it but if it weren't for Hiei we would've been toast for sure!"

"Knock it off Kuwabara you're making a scene." Yusuke whispers loudly.

Kuwabara instinctively was about to rebuke but let his common sense win over this once. "Yeah, whatever." he released his grip and slumped back in his seat.

"Speaking of which, it seems Hiei has fled the scene." Kurama gestured to the empty seat.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Guess he flew the coop."

Kurama nodded. "I can't say I'm surprised. Hiei never was a social person and there are commonly a lot here."

Yusuke jumped to his feet, alarming his friends. "Hey! How come he gets to scram but we get stuck here?"

"Patience Yusuke. We can't afford anyone to keep a closer eye on us." Kurama bit his lower lip. "Though I admit this does pose a problem. One of the teachers must have seen him by now and will notice his absence at some point. Plus I worry of what may become of our situation once they're informed of the event that took place just now."

Yusuke sits back down, adorning a frown. He did spot the girl from earlier leaving the area the same time Hiei left. He didn't think much on it at the time. But then he snapped his fingers, sparked by an idea. "Hey Kuwabara, 5 bucks say Hiei will come back. Just for kicks." He had a feeling their 'little' friend wasn't kicking it at the classroom out of sheer boredom or playing for cover.

Kuwabara laced his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah! I'm am totally gonna win this bet! You're on Urameshi!" he leaned back but suddenly realized there was nothing to lean on and fell backwards landing head first. Yusuke threw his head up, laughing at his idiocy and Kurama chuckled, amused of his clumsiness.

"You..._ha ha_ really are _aha_ a.._.klutz_." Yusuke was slapping his knee and covering his mouth to keep from spitting all over. Kuwabara wouldn't stand for it and slammed his palms on the table in the same manner as Hiei did. "I told you to shut your mouth Urameshi!"

Said leader finally settled down after a minute of his hysterical howling. "That was priceless." he cried as he wiped a tear from his eye. Kuwabara propped his elbow on the table with his head in his hand.

"Just what are we looking for anyway?"

"Before we discuss the matter, I suggest we remove the Linguistic Bands to prevent curious ears of eavesdropping." The foxy red head slipped the ring off his finger and the two followed his example.

(The Linguistic Bands-when worn enables to the wearer to speak, read, write, and understand a different language. Each Language has their own designated color, so in this case-English is blue. Once taken off, the wearer would return to his/her respective native tongue (and any other languages they already know aside from the one previously known through the rings).)

Yusuke held the blue ring between his thumb and forefinger, inspecting the little accessory. "Gotta hand it to Koenma to come up with the nifty gadget."

Kurama nodded in agreement then pulled out a folder labeled 'classified' in Japanese characters and laid it out on the table. "Other than the mission we were previously given, there is another more impervious matter required of our attention." he gives each of them a look.

"Koenma suspects someone is secretly trying to open a new portal to Demon World. One that won't be under constant surveillance and have free passage for any demon, good or bad."

"What the-but I thought we've gone through this before!"

Greens eyes locked on brown. "My thoughts exactly, but apparently Koenma received a report from America saying there have been blips of energy scattered throughout this city. These occurrences made themselves known over a month ago every night and ever since then. Spirit World has sent spies to discover the cause of it but all those that returned recalled no memory of it as though they were erased. But the strange thing about this is there are no demon insects to have been sighted and neither have there been new psychics in the area. So I think it's safe to say there won't be another demon tunnel made, but it can't be for certain unless we investigate it thoroughly."

"So it might not be another gate of blank for free passage to wreak havoc and eat our flesh, well that's a relief." Yusuke mutters rather sarcastically, "If that's what you think, you got any ideas Sherlock?"

"At this point I'm not certain of the possibilities myself," Kurama shoots Yusuke a warning look. "So we must tread cautiously." he reads on, scanning the documents at mind boggling speed. His eyes widen marginally. "More reports announce several innocents have been discovered dead from the same locations the blips were found on those nights, but no explainable cause of death. As far as we know, these are mostly likely demons with the rare ability to teleport between worlds or even dimensions." Kurama rests his chin on his hand looking thoughtful. "However, what I find strange is the low number of deaths when many of these unknown entities materialize daily every night."

"Maybe they're on a diet and went home early?" Kuwabara interjected. Anything was possible right?

Yusuke bashed him on the head and he returned the gesture with a pitiful Hiei glare. "You're an idiot. Besides, the border hopping demons we can take care of, but what I wanna know is who's calling the shots?"

Kurama shook his head. "That's just it. Spirit World Intelligence cannot confirm whatever is killing these humans are working individually, or working under orders of another. None of the humans that have been slain have anything particular in common, so it's unfortunate to say there is no pattern to narrow down the next possible victims. So for now we'll just have to search for them the old fashion way or until we find a lead." he read ahead and his eyes lit up with interest. "Hold on I found something else."

"What?" Yusuke stood to get a better look on the screen.

"According to the report, one guard managed to get away with a bit of his memory still intact. He recalled there may be a vigilante out on the streets as well. That would explain the number of deaths and the disappearances." The detective's brows sky rocketed and slammed his palms on both sides of his tray.

"So let me get this straight. You mean to say there is _another_ dude in this city besides us that kills demons for a living?"

The red head nods. "Apparently so."

"How the hell do they miss the fact there was a crime fighting, demon slaying punk slinking around anyway?"

"That I do not know." he replies with a shake of his head. "

"Does is say anything about what this guy looks like or what he is?" Kuwabara wonders while trying to get a better look. Kurama scans the line of information once more and replied with another shake.

"Information is very limited on the subject apparently. In fact, they're not certain of what he is or the definite motive for his actions. The only information we know is that he's involved." Kurama truly was the smarts of the team. Without him, they would be nothing but animals with sharp weapons and half a brain with the exception of Hiei on some intelligent level.

Yusuke then says, "So in other words, they don't know what type of demon he is and that he could be protecting the weak and innocent, which I highly doubt, or slaughters his own kind for whatever reason?"

"That's not what I meant Yusuke."

"Hm?" The two hum in uncanny unison.

Kurama continues, "Koenma's spies were unable to find any information so they can't identify whether it's a demon, human, or something else entirely."

"But how can that be? I thought Koenma knows about this kind of stuff?" asks Kuwabara.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama replied, a flash of skepticism crossed his features. "Whoever this man is, he's managed to elude Koenma's sight and keeps a very low profile under the cover of night."

Yusuke sparks a cocky grin and punches into his open palm, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Uh oh. Shittake mushrooms about to go down! How long do you think it'll take for Hiei dig up some potential dirt on out droopy little nerd? Wait and see until next time on _**Hero/ine of**_** Auora! **

**Hope this turned out well for you!**

**OH! AND _DON'T_ FORGET TO REVIEW ALL YOUR LOVE!...AND IDEAS! **(I'm running a bit low...T-T)


	6. Into the Night

**So here's another chapter up for your viewing. Sorry for those of you that care to read this coming-of-age fanfic. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. The gang would torture me to the end of my days (They wish).

* * *

**The Hero/ine of Auora**

* * *

As soon as the clock struck four, I bee lined for the door giving a quick goodbye to the teacher as I left. I was mentally exhausted being stabbed from behind by those evil evil glares. And I am not just talking about Hiei. Clearly many caught the wrong idea in their sick twisted little minds of theirs from Hiei's strange behavior earlier towards me, and has been driving me up the wall since he stole the empty seat behind me.

After some point in time, I had to let down the barrier to avoid wasting energy and because I thought it was ridiculous to think any of them could read minds. Sure they were different than most but what reason do I have to raise suspicions without any proof?

Even with that conclusion, I stayed cautious of the slight possibility. It proved to be quite difficult keeping my thoughts on track and preventing myself from slipping a major hint or detail that I was not what I appeared to be. Soon my home came into sight and I bound through the doorway.

"I'm home!" I announce halfheartedly as I entered the house, propping my backpack on the counter in the kitchen. Dinner was already on the stove and so I helped myself to a semi cold meal. My brother was with his study buddies and my parents were at work still–meaning it was just me. I had the house all to myself but I wasn't staying for long.

Once I finished eating and washed all the dishes, I rushed to my room to stash my black karate uniform into my backpack along with a few essential articles of clothing: a cloak, a sash, a round cap, a mask, and a scarf. There was no point bringing my glasses so I left them behind on the bedside table.

"Time to go to work." My bedroom was locked and the lights were turned off as a precaution in case anyone came back early so they would think I was sleeping. My room was on the second floor facing the backyard but luckily the patio roof was right outside the sill. The wavy shingles shifted under my weight but gave no sign of breaking as I climbed to the edge. It was a ten foot drop to the ground. Nothing I can't handle. My feet made a noise no louder than a tap on the shoulder would as I touched down and went on my way.

* * *

**_GROUP P.O.V.:_**

* * *

The team regrouped back at the apartment Koenma reserved for them. Kurama busied himself cooking dinner while the others slouched on the kitchen table playing paper football. Hiei sat in his usual spot by the window and stared blankly at the scenery.

Just then, Botan, the cheery grim reaper, dropped in through a portal with her trusty oar at hand. "Evening fellas. I'm sure as you know already about the mission." she announced. "But first I have a message from Koenma." she then reached into her pink kimono and pulled out a yellow compact. It automatically opened, beaming a holographic image of a baby Koenma with his hands behind his back and says, "Everyone, there's something I want to ask of you-"

"If it has something to do with getting you foreign itching cream for your back side forget it." Yusuke bites back bitterly without looking at him and flicks his origami at Kuwabara while he was distracted.

An anime vein pops on Koenma forehead and his head inflated bigger than his body as he hovered over him. "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!?" he blares as the room shakes under his frightful–yet high pitch–roar.

Yusuke falls over his seat, his feet hanging comically in the air. Kuwabara snickers then balls over holding his gut. "Serves you right Urameshi! Though I never thought you'd be scared of the little guy!"

Koenma flashed a deadly stare and Kuwabara instantly snapped his mouth shut.

_"Anyway_. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a certain meat head, was that I want you four to keep a look out for anything suspicious."

Yusuke rebounded and sat back down, straddling his chair. "What is it this time binky breath?" he growled, slowly getting more irritated. "Is there something you're not telling us? Cause if there is you better spill it!"

The fancy dressed toddler holds up a hand. "I merely want you to pay attention to your surroundings and if you do find something, do what you do and report back. The location coordinates of the human traffickers are already loaded into the locator. I assume you know the rest."

Yusuke waves him off offhandedly."Yeah yeah. Storm the place, beat a few heads, save the day, then sleep til noon."

* * *

My P.O.V.:

* * *

**_15 minutes to midnight._**

The musty stench of second-hand smoke and wisps of alcohol hit me as I arrived at the bus stop near downtown. In this part of the city there weren't many modern buildings–just old motels and run down casinos from back in the 20th century. Plenty of people still go downtown so some buildings were still in business. But most tourists headed for the Strip where most people get their adulterated fun and/or wind up in ruins in the evening wash out. Luckily, that means it was less than likely possibility to run into anyone when I work.

"I better hurry." I shoulder my backpack as I exited the bus. The streets were bustling with busy bodies and the occasional speeding cars at every turn; All possible victims for his demons to collect. I followed my mental map down the roads where the number of pedestrians began to die off–off to the ugly underbelly of downtown Las Vegas.

By the time I reached my street, ten minutes had rolled by. It was dark and bleary out due to the lack of street lights so it looked like the perfect place for shady characters to roam around. But as far as I can tell, there wasn't another living soul out after dark besides myself.

It didn't take long to find the alleyway between two broken down buildings where the bodies were discovered. The area had been blocked off with bright yellow police tape for further investigation. The bodies were gone, but the pungent odor of rotting flesh remained.

"At least the police didn't arrive in time when they came. They wouldn't have stood a chance in heaven or earth." The guilt of losing 3 lives to a horrific cause weighed heavily upon my shoulders. I was suppose to save them! But I never made it that night because of a delay that couldn't be avoided. All because my parents came home early that day and I had yet to perfect the doppelganger spell.

Being found sneaking out was not an option after my disappearing act long ago, so I had to wait until 12:30 for them to hit the sack. By the time I got there–clinging to the small dash of hope nothing had happened yet–it was too late. The deed had been done with no witnesses to spare and no demons in sight. Someone must have heard the bloody massacre in progress because I had heard sirens coming from a distance getting closer. There wasn't enough time to clean up the evidence so I left it as is and retreated before the cops showed up. That night I refused to sleep due to the shock.

"I won't let that happen again." I whisper into the night and pushed my emotions away. It was time to get to work.

So far the demons only appear after midnight when the barrier between this world and Auora at its weakest and the demons' strongest. This was the first time I've seen them them coming back to the same area as last time. I figure since I screwed up they think this place was a gold mine even though it was me they were after.

It was now 11:55. I scope the entire street top to bottom and found it completely empty.

"Looks like today is my lucky day. Bout time I don't have to worry about people getting eaten." I say, stretching to prepare. "Now, how much space do I need?" I ask myself as I determine the perimeter of the battle field in which I intend to seal from the outside world. Without it, anyone could walk into the middle of the fight and it would mean letting the monsters run free to slaughter if they get the chance.

My hand raised above my head, I shouted the command, energy coursing up my arm to the tips of my fingers.

_**"Dimensional Barrier! Level 4. Distance: Quarter mile radius. Set Up!"**_

A beam of light bursts forth over the top of the buildings and spreads out in an arch, sealing the area to keep the me and the demons in. And everyone else out.

The barrier also has a neat effect to avoid curious eyes. Anyone that passes through the barrier from the outside will immediately come out the other side with a sudden case of amnesia, leaving no one the wiser. The seclusion was successful. With a minute to spare I slipped into my battle gear, tossing the bag in the alley. Each article of my outfit was fused with magic to give an extra boost and help keep me alive in the fight (not that I'm not strong without it).

Here's what each part of my gear does: My ever so favorite black, suede round cap acts as a heavy duty helmet and can shield my thoughts. It's also to hide my ponytail to avoid hair pulling. (They've sunken that low before.)

A black mask covering my eyes, alters my facial features to that of a boy's. The fabric over the eyes can only be seen through by me and allows me to see clearly in the night like it was no different in broad daylight.

My black karate uniform is a gi with short sleeves and baggy pants down to my heels to move more freely and provides more protection than any other cotton.

To further my disguise, my mouth is masked with a black scarf made of polyester and spandex so I can breathe and adjusts my voice to sound however I pleased.

My hands were coated with leather fingerless gloves that increases my strength to match that of twenty strong men.

I'm faster than a bullet train thanks to my worn white tennis shoes that boosts my kicking power that could sick a ball out of the atmosphere (if it doesn't explode first).

A black polyester sleeveless cloak embedded with demon scales thinner than paper within the fabric trails all the way down to mid-calf, shielding my back from full body sneak attacks such as fire, rain of arrows, etc.

Over my cloak was a black vest with cross stitch design and serves like a Kevlar.

And last but not least an elastic blue sash tied securely around my waist over my vest. It's stronger than rope, stretches, and can be used as a grappling hook.

My forearms, ears and the area between the mask and scarf was the only skin exposed. I nod in quick approval after doing a once over. It was time.

The wind picks up and howls as a rip in the fabric of space tore open within the pitch black alley obscured from my view. I stand patiently on the other side of the street as I await the battle to commence and get in a fighting stance. The air thickened with dark energy, my human heart pounding restlessly in my chest.

* * *

Group P.O.V.:

* * *

**11:55**.

The Spirit Detectives scoured the streets at their leisure after they completed the mission with ease. It took no time at all to locate the demons responsible for all the missing children that had been taken in the past month thanks to Hiei's quick tracking. Had they come any later, those kids wouldn't have stood a chance. As usual, Hiei was off doing his own thing rather than treading on human grounds with the rest of the gang. With all the people walking around they almost lost each other on more than one occasion.

Yusuke grunts as he pulls Kuwabara by the collar before he got carried off in the crowd. Again. "Dang it man will you stop getting yourself lost? Geez." he says as he trudges on like an ape. Kuwabara bats Yusuke's hand off and glares. "Tell me again why we're walking around for no reason?"

The not-so-grim reaper pouts at the human, her fists on her hips. "Nonsense. We're touring the city of course." she waves her hand across in a way one would say 'across the galaxies' or 'beyond the stars'. "We're gonna seeing the sights, stuff our bellies with scrumptious delights and shop till we drop or max out our credit cards!" she pumps a fist in the air. "Which ever comes first."

"Then how will we get home without money to pay for the tickets?" he countered and Botan sweat-dropped, clearly not thinking ahead. Like a knight in shining armor, Kurama came to her rescue. "Koenma may be able to provide them should that happen. I doubt he would leave us here longer than necessary." Grateful for the save, Botan smiles and nods agreeably.

"So what was the whole point of putting us through school here if we're just gonna leave soon after?" says Kuwabara. This time the blue haired deity answered. "Perhaps its because they didn't think you would finish this quickly."

But Kuwabara wasn't convinced. "Something tells me you guys are hiding something important. Koenma wouldn't have asked us to keep a look out for anything else is that weren't the case." Kuwabara reasoned. Even Yusuke was impressed the lug could even think of anything logical besides fighting to save his own life.

"Oh don't be silly." Botan giggled, waving her hand frantically at nothing. "I'm sure Koenma would have told you if he knew of such things."

Yusuke bends backwards looking at the gassy blanket drifting over the city. "I don't know Botan. I can't count the many times that baby breath nearly got us killed because of the things he never told us until the very last second."

Yusuke's communicator went off before the bubbly girl could retort and brings it out. He flipped it open and Hiei's face appears. "*over communicator* I found something that might be of interest to you, but frankly the situation calls for the fool's abilities in order to proceed."

Kuwabara ear's picked up on that and growled at the tiny Hiei. "What'd you say pipsqueak?!"

"Hn." Hiei remarks and says more but Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy arguing with each other to have heard.

"You know maybe we should change your name to 'fool'. You always respond to it."

His face went red. "I do not! You take that back Urameshi!" Kuwabara raised a fist to slug the boy, but Botan cut in between the two, hoping to stop the teens from attracting anymore attention. "That's enough you two. We don't want to get the fuzz involved."

"Fuzz? Really Botan?" Yusuke quipped, resulting with a slap to the arm. "Hey!"

"Yes Yusuke, I said fuzz. Deal with it." she turns to the taller of the latter. "I hate to admit it Kuwabara but he does have a point. Whenever Hiei uses that term around you guys you always assume he was talking about you when it could be Yusuke for all we know."

"I resent that."

Yusuke face palms. "You really are an idiot."

Hiei's P.O.V.: The wind was rough and wild like the city but had no effect on you. If anything it made you look cool with the your cloak flowing behind you and your hair dancing in the air. A foreign trace caught your senses. There was a high amount of energy nearby that almost made your hairs stand on end (Not including your already gravity defying hair).

A few more leaps across a couple more rooftops and your Jagan Eye saw it. A thin, transparent dome near a string of tall buildings isolated from busier areas. It was impossible glimpse what was inside and went to take a closer look. The glow of the building lights gleamed on the filthy street with no humans in sight. You were now at the edge of the dome and extended your arm out. It vanished through the barrier and you saw something move down the street. Your own hand. You smirk.

"Interesting."

You clicked the button on the watch. "I've come across something that might be worth immediate attention Detective but its appears we need the fool's help with this for once." you hear the said person screaming and moved the watch away from your ear.

"What'd you mean once? I've been helpful many times before and don't you forget it!" he yells. You brought it back closer.

"Hn." you replied casually. "Flaunting your sword at nothing is not what I call helpful. I merely stated your abilities are needed for this particular task."  
Kuwabara didn't catch what you said when Yusuke and the idiot were too busy biting each other's heads off.

_Fool._ Your brow furrows when something very familiar trailed from within the barrier. A smell that was as common to you as the air you breathe. The scent of blood. A sadistic smile edges across your lips, suddenly interested in this new possible engagement taking place at this very moment. "Finally. A real challenge."

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't bothered to edit this chapter much so I'm not really satisfied with it. But if you did like this chapter then I'm glad it was up to your standards. Also for those of you that watch BBC, I've been working on a fanfic for Sherlock. First story I've ever started writing that isn't an anime or have magic.**

**I know it's not conventional to use Second POV like I used for Hiei, but I thought I'd experiment and see how it went. Now I'm thinking of switching it back to Third Person. Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time. The FIGHT.**

_Ideas and reviews are well received like kittens wrapped in balloons!_


End file.
